


traipse

by babysolie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, changkyun has piercings, hi yes i had to do this bc they are underappreciated the house, showkyun, showkyun soulmates, shownu is a good boy, theyre in luv, this is like a college au but after college? maybe? idk it doesnt matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie
Summary: take me one more time. take me one more wave. take me for one last ride. i'm out of my head.or: shownu is beautiful when he sleeps and first wakes. changkyun wants to stay in bed all day. they're in love. things happen.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	traipse

The curtains rustled, the salty smell of the ocean wafting in. The sun shone on two pairs of relatively tan legs, only kissing them more. The bed was plush, Changkyun lying down on his stomach while Hyunwoo was sleeping peacefully on his back. He rested his head on his arms, small smile curling enough to where a dimple was on show. 

Hyunwoo was beautiful. 

His skin was such a deep caramel, the trip to the beach making it more obvious. The skin was soft, clean— the curve of his nose sloping down to another curve of his plush lips. His sleeping face was more… soft. Vulnerable, but that sounded creepy when Changkyun thought of it as such. 

If the rest of his years consisted of sitting on this bed and staring at Son Hyunwoo, he would be completely fine with that life. 

To lie here, with him, next to the crashing waves and the warm air— it seemed ideal. They could watch the sunrise and sunset, Changkyun bundled up in Hyunwoo’s arms while the settling night air rolls off of the tides. They could have a beach picnic as often as they wanted… 

It seemed so… perfect. 

He couldn’t help but daydream, eyes lidding. His one arm pulled out from underneath his own head, fingers tracing ghost-like circles into an arm almost bigger than his head. 

And when he thinks of the future with Hyunwoo, Changkyun can’t help but also think of the past. 

When Changkyun met Hyunwoo, he was much… smaller. Changkyun hadn’t grown into his body yet, his features not yet fulfilled while Hyunwoo was right at his near adulthood. It’s college, when they meet. Some cliché party, where Changkyun is introduced to Hyunwoo through Jooheon and the world suddenly stops. 

They had become friends shortly after, Changkyun harboring that affection and attraction for Hyunwoo all the way up until it was spilling out of him like a flood. He felt like a dork, but Hyunwoo smiled so brightly it lit up the whole avenue… 

It’s something he still remembered, even now. 

How they came from Changkyun being a small brat who chomps on Hyunwoo’s arm to some soft, comfortably silent couple… well, it’s something to marvel at. 

_ You two seem so awkward _ , Minhyuk would say, attached to Kihyun’s hip. 

But they really weren’t, they just… knew each other's thoughts and wishes without having to have them outspoken, and that was special to Changkyun. 

Most things concerning Hyunwoo were though. 

Hyunwoo stirred in his sleep, nose scrunching as he sighed a long breath, grunting as he turned onto his side. He faced Changkyun now, cheek smushed into the pillow, eyes fluttering open. They were wide for a second, meeting Changkyun’s, but quickly grew soft and lidded. 

“Staring?” Hyunwoo asked, morning voice giving Changkyun a chill right up his spine in the best way. 

“Can’t help myself,” Changkyun quickly replied, giving him a small grin. “You look cute, even with the sleepy eye crust.” 

“Well  _ gee _ , so romantic when you put it that way..” And Hyunwoo laughed, shoulders bouncing a little, teeth showing when he smiled. 

_ Beautiful. You’re so beautiful.  _

“What do you want to do today?” Changkyun asked, scooting a little closer. 

Hyunwoo’s arm easily rested overtop of Changkyun’s hip as he did, looking down at his face now as he propped his head up on his elbow, slowly becoming more awake. 

_ Ah.. Changkyun looked so pretty like this..  _

“Doesn’t matter, I’m a little ocean-ed out though..” Hyunwoo hummed, shrugging softly. 

Changkyun nodded, giving him a soft glance before his shirt pulled Hyunwoo back down, slowly— gently, not desperately like he might’ve any other day. He pressed a full kiss to Hyunwoo’s plush lips, pulling back to meet his gaze, unable to help how big he smiled. 

“I can think of something to keep us busy right now..” Changkyun muttered, voice low, slightly sultry. It would be a lie to say that he hadn’t been thinking of it. 

Kissing Hyunwoo was always the first thing on his mind when he wakes up, and now that he’s had time to stare and take in how beautiful his boyfriend is… well, it’s only bound to escalate… 

Hyunwoo definitely got the memo, moving slowly as he eventually loomed over Changkyun. They would kiss and then break it, over and over, until Changkyun would grow hungry for more and Hyunwoo would provide. 

They kissed until Changkyun was out of breath, Hyunwoo’s lips pressing supple kisses down from his chin to his jaw, up his jawline and then right down his neck. Changkyun couldn’t help the small, breathy giggle that left at the feel before he’s letting out a soft moan, neck arching to leave Hyunwoo with some room. 

Changkyun’s hands were just as curious as his eyes and lips, pressing up Hyunwoo’s wrinkled sleep shirt to feel a defined stomach right up to a nice, taut chest. Hyunwoo made a soft noise against Changkyun’s skin, Changkyun taking that as a good thing as his fingers brushed over easily perked up nipples. 

God, he was almost as bad as Hoseok.  _ Almost.  _

Hyunwoo’s noise was a little more outward that he would’ve wished, but he simply muffled them with the kisses pressed to Changkyun’s skin. Changkyun toyed with what he was given, letting out soft gasps everytime Hyunwoo’s mouth would linger and teeth would scrape against the skin. 

It felt so fucking good. 

And they moved in a languid manner, Changkyun’s palms laying flat on Hyunwoo’s chest as Hyunwoo’s lips traced back up to the younger’s. His noises were soft against slightly swollen lips, Hyunwoo’s hands caging him in. 

“Let’s never leave this bed,” Changkyun joked once Hyunwoo pulled away and sat up on his knees to pull his shirt off. He nodded like he was agreeing, Changkyun sighing in relief as his body went a little more pliant for a second or two. Hyunwoo snickered, Changkyun doing the same as he also tugged his shirt up and off. 

Nipple piercings were on show and Hyunwoo, like always, couldn’t help but stare. Ever since Changkyun got those damn things… it was hard not to. It didn’t help that the rays of sunlight were reflecting so nicely off of the metal, making them shimmer against Changkyun’s chest slightly. 

“These things… will be the death of me,” Hyunwoo mumbled, a hand moving to experimentally brush over them, Changkyun gasping at the feel before he gave another breathy laugh. 

“It matches my… uh…  _ theme? _ ” Changkyun retorted, tongue poking out with a stud to match, fingers pointing at his eyebrow. He was a piercing junkie, he couldn’t help it. “Had to stay on brand. Sorry, love.” 

“Oh, right, how dare I come for the aesthetic,” Hyunwoo grinned as it was said, staring less at the piercings and more at Changkyun’s face. His barely sleepy gaze mixed with the tousled brown hair, messy from resting, was so… 

It was gonna drive him crazy. 

Hyunwoo’s hands trailed from Changkyun’s chest down to the waistband of his shorts, tugging at them, unsurprised when he’s met with no underwear.  _ Always on brand, huh?  _

Changkyun didn’t get embarrassed like he used to. He simply waited for Hyunwoo to pull them off and toss them to the side, which is exactly what he did. Changkyun watched as Hyunwoo tugged off his own boxers. 

If he were younger, known Hyunwoo a little less longer than he already did, he would be totally embarrassed to be naked this early in the morning. But he couldn’t find it in him to be, Hyunwoo made him feel calm… 

Made him feel secure, even more than he already was. 

Changkyun got more comfortable sitting in the middle of the bed, pulling out the lube from the drawer so Hyunwoo wouldn’t have to, sighing contently as he settled. They’ve fooled around a lot, of course, but not as much as usual— There was more to do at the beach than Changkyun originally thought, and they only had the house for two more days, so… he could stand to have a “lazy” night or two. 

Hyunwoo had gotten back onto the bed, naked as well. Changkyun pushed to sit up some, Hyunwoo in the crawling position as he got close, sitting up as well.

_ Hm…  _

Their lips met, Changkyun guiding Hyunwoo in a sense as he got the other to lay down instead. Changkyun had moved to straddle him, lips pulling away from the sloppy movements of their kisses. Hyunwoo got the message as Changkyun outstretched his arms with a yawn. 

“You’re pretty,” Hyunwoo said, smiling up at him as he undid the cap off of the lube bottle. He drizzled some between two thick fingers, rubbing it together to get it warm. “So pretty, Kkung.” 

The  _ nickname _ .. 

_ Ugh _ , Changkyun wanted to melt, not sure how much more soft his features could become as he met gaze with Hyunwoo. He sat up on his knees, hovering so Hyunwoo’s arm could wrap around, tease a finger around his rim before pushing it in. Changkyun only needed stretched a little, considering they casually fucked… quite often. 

Changkyun’s cock hardened almost too easily, biting back a soft whimper as Hyunwoo pumped the digit slowly. His hips moved, meeting Hyunwoo’s little thrusts, soft moans leaving. 

“Feels good, Woo..” 

And the second one pushed a little before slipping in with slight ease, Changkyun eliciting a soft gasp at the feel of himself becoming stretched. He was practically riding Hyunwoo’s fingers, thighs barely burning in a familiar way from how he was positioned. 

His gaze stayed on Hyunwoo’s focused one as his free hands played with his own nipples, fondling with the piercings enough to where precum had beaded the tip of his cock. 

“Not fair,” Hyunwoo teased, but he didn’t stop him. The fingers fucked Changkyun open while his free hand gripped onto a newly shaven thigh. It was hard to not stare at Changkyun, at his face— each twist in his expression. 

He truly was so beautiful. 

Pulling the fingers out, he rubbed them on the sheets with the expense of Changkyun pulling a small face.  _ Oh well, they would be dirtied more than this on a regular day.  _ He’s still sluggish and doesn’t want to find a better solution. 

Changkyun let out a soft, shaky breath. He reached up to grab the lube now, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Hyunwoo’s forehead all the way to the tip of his nose, which scrunched up. 

Changkyun scooted back a little soon after, planted on Hyunwoo’s upper thighs, cock throbbing just a little. He shuddered, the cold lube on his palm and he messed with it enough to make it warm, hand wrapping around Hyunwoo’s steady erection. 

He pumped it enough to get it slick before scooting back up, reaching and aligning himself. Once ready, he relaxed himself, moving to slowly settle on Hyunwoo’s cock. It was thick, warm, and Changkyun couldn’t suppress the low, strangled whine that left as his eyes lidded and fell into a close. 

He eased himself down onto the elder slowly, eventually sat. Hyunwoo’s groans were definitely in the out, which only turned Changkyun on more. He loved knowing how  _ good  _ he made Hyunwoo feel. Loved watching the way his face would twist in pleasure at the feel of Changkyun, stronger hands immediately on his hips. Hyunwoo’s cock sat deep inside of Changkyun, the younger letting out a stuttered exhale before he moved once again. 

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked, Changkyun nodding with a small huff of a laugh. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile, giving him an encouraging squeeze to plush skin. 

Changkyun had lifted himself before sinking back down again, working himself up to a slow rhythm. His noises filled the room, save for Hyunwoo’s soft moans falling into the mix. The bed creaking was white noise, so was the crash of the growing tide outside as the sun shone viciously now. Changkyun was sat up straight, thighs tense and spread— grounded. Once the rhythm started to feel natural, he sped up the bouncing, a louder whine leaving. 

“ _ Fuck _ —” Hyunwoo gasped. “Doing—  _ ugh _ — so good, Kkung.  _ Love  _ watching you..” His voice was so low, words so deeply genuine. 

Changkyun shuddered, slightly tan chest flushing from the praise, one of his hands still toying with his nipple as the other rested on Hyunwoo’s stomach. Hyunwoo’s cock felt so big inside of him, hitting all the right spots every time that Changkyun dropped down, his cock twitchy from the feel as it bobbed with his movements. 

Hyunwoo’s grip on his hips was tight, enough to where he held Changkyun still at one point, hips snapping up into Changkyun and fucking the younger himself. It made his head fall back, a breathless noise leaving, Changkyun’s louder ‘ _ ah! _ ’’s bouncing off of the walls with each thrust, his voice cracking into that slightly higher register, raspy from being out of use. 

He could cum from just this, and Hyunwoo knew that. Between the stimulation he’s giving himself via the nipple piercings and the way Hyunwoo angled himself  _ just right  _ to hit his prostate.. 

God, it was driving him crazy. 

It drove Hyunwoo crazy, too, fucking up into the other with less mercy. Changkyun liked it like this, and it showed in how his thighs trembled— in the way his noises were choked off by pleas for more, words slurred together that were begging for him to cum. 

He didn’t need to beg for permission, Hyunwoo not really feeding into the dynamic that he needed to, but it was cute watching him— hearing that rare high, breathy tone that he barely ever used. God, Changkyun was just so… 

Mesmerizing. 

Hyunwoo pulled him down into a closer hug of some sorts, hips still snapping into him, Changkyun’s cock barely pressed against Hyunwoo’s abdomen. Hyunwoo tried to calm him, stroking the back of his head with one hand, the other wrapped around his lower back, rubbing there in a tender fashion. 

And it was like magic, really. 

Changkyun let out a sob-esque noise as he clenched tightly around Hyunwoo’s cock, causing him to groan in return. Cum shot up between their bodies, Changkyun’s body shaky as Hyunwoo held him steady. 

Changkyun panted, Hyunwoo slowly fucking him through his orgasm. The younger rested right into the elder’s neck, nuzzling there, pressing kisses to muffle his whines as Hyunwoo continued to fuck him. Hyunwoo’s noises picked up as well, growing a little louder in volume and a little more slurred in quality, if that was a good way to describe it. His gut was tight, abdomen clenched as he could feel himself slipping. 

“ _ Fuck, Kkung _ ,” he groaned, right in the other’s ear, pressing a kiss to his head as he gave one last thrust, cumming right inside of him, little ‘ _ haaah _ ’’s leaving as he rocked his hips through it, eventually calming and stopping, cock still sitting inside though. 

They took the time to calm down, breathe, Changkyun’s head lifting as he ran hands through Hyunwoo’s hair, leaning down to give him multiple chaste kisses. Over and over. It was almost as if he were giving them for each and every time he fell in love, which was quite a lot— a routine after they had sex, it seemed. 

The air blew the curtains close to them, Changkyun shivering as the sweat of sex stuck to his skin. When they felt able, Hyunwoo slowly moved them, getting positioned to where Changkyun was lying on his back. Changkyun winced a little, Hyunwoo moving to pull out, a shaky breath leaving. 

“Do you want breakfast once we clean up…?” Hyunwoo asked, Changkyun smiling, a little tired. He nodded, Hyunwoo leaning back in to press a kiss to his forehead. After that, Hyunwoo had waddled out to the bathroom, Changkyun watching his fatter tan ass disappear— a nice sight, really. 

Changkyun exhaled, some of Hyunwoo’s cum leaking out, grimacing at the feel— but it always felt good being his. It felt better knowing that he was loved and taking care of, and he hoped Hyunwoo could rest well knowing Changkyun would and has done the same— would like to for the rest of his life… 

_ Ah _ . 

Hyunwoo was back, damp rag and box wet wipes in hand. He was gentle, kind as he cleaned the both of them off. Changkyun yawned, Hyunwoo following suit, and they giggled shortly after. 

“I love you, Woo.” 

Hyunwoo’s head perked up, eyebrows raised. He’s heard it for years upon years now, but it never got old. Nothing with Changkyun ever did. He supposed that time feels like that when you’ve found your person— when you’re in love. 

“I love you too, Kkung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour   
> i was rly going thru it   
> leave me feedback!!!! showkyun deserves more i love them   
> thank u for reading!


End file.
